Inuyasha:Random Insanity
by InuKitty
Summary: Just like the title says! What happens when you put us,(me and my friends)the Inuyasha co. in a house with no parents? Raed PG-13 for Me and Inuyasha's potty mouths!


InuKitty:This is the property of ME! (and my friend Maddie but who cares  
anyways?)  
Maddie:HEY! Its my property too! Plus, this is my computer!  
IK:I really dont care..  
Maddie:Pig face..  
IK:Donkey Butt  
Maddie:Fart head..  
IK:i really have no time for this..anyways, Inuyasha and the gang dont  
belong to us, but WE DO! And so does this fic, so back off all you people  
who are upsessed with Inuyasha. Cuz he's mine I tell ya! MINE!  
Maddie:sad really...  
IK:MWA HA HA HA HA!  
Maddie:SHUT UP! *hits her on the head with a grapefruit*  
IK:Shuting up now..  
Maddie:THANKYOU! ON WITH THE FIC! HA HA!  
INUYASHA:Random Insanity  
  
IK:Im bored..  
Maddie:Me too..HEY I KNOW!  
IK:WHAT?  
Maddie:Lets go capture the Inuyasha crew and bring em hear!  
IK:And how may I ask do we do that?  
Maddie:WE FIND A SECRET WELL AND GO DOWN IT!  
IK:and where do we find one of those may I ask again?  
Maddie:I'LL GO TO TOKYO AND JUMP IN EVERY WELL UNTILL I FIND IT!  
IK:I'll be waitin right here when ya get back..  
Maddie:K!  
23 1/2 days later...  
Maddie:I'M BACK!  
IK:took a long enough..  
Maddie:I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE WELL!  
IK:Thats nice..WHAT? YOU DID?  
Maddie:YEA! I marked it with a red x!  
IK:THEN LETS GO!  
*we get there*  
Maddie:THERE IT IS! *points to a random well thats covered with a red x*  
IK:Wait..theres one over there..and there..AND THERE..YOU COVERED ALL THE  
WELLS WITH X'S?!!  
Maddie:Oops..  
IK:*sighs*  
Maddie:Might as well jump down a random one..you take that one..and i'll  
take theese 3!  
IK:.....  
Maddie:WOO HOO! *jumps down well*  
IK:I HAVE to follow her..her own stupidity can bring the world to an end  
itself...  
*I follow her*  
Maddie:Are we there yet?  
IK:no..  
Maddie:Now?  
IK:No..  
Maddie...now?  
IK:NOO!  
Maddie:.............how bout now?  
IK:NOOOO!  
Maddie:OK! Jeez all you had to say was no....how bout now?  
IK:Grrrrrr....  
*we finally get there*  
Maddie:NOW are we there?  
IK:Yes..thank the lord for that..  
Maddie:well, lets go!  
IK:Too..tired..  
Maddie:NOW!  
IK:EEK! OK!  
Maddie:*climbs up* Give me your hand!  
*InuKitty gives her her hand*  
Maddie:*pulls me up* Well, where to start...  
IK:Did it even work?  
Maddie:well, lets see...how could we capture the Inuyasha gang..  
IK:ARE WE EVEN THERE?  
Maddie:I GOT IT! RAMEN!  
IK:ARE WE THERE AT ALL?!  
Maddie:EEEK! I think we are...yep we are  
IK:Good. Now, the ramen!  
Maddie:...we forgot the ramen..  
IK:.....I hate you  
Maddie:Well, we ARE the aurthors of this fic right?  
IK:Yea..  
Maddie:So..we can make anything happen!  
IK:......YOUR RIGHT! HA LAY LOU YA! HA LAY LOU YA! HA LAY LOU YA!  
Maddie:Ok, give me the keyboard..  
IK:NO! Im the one writing this so NO!  
Maddie:HA HA!!! I GOT IT! HEY GIVE THAT BACK!  
IK:NO! GIVE IT BACK! *they both fight over it and break it*  
Maddie:Oops..wait a minute..how are we talking if we...broke..thats never  
good  
IK:Nope..so, lets find the Inuyasha crew already!  
Maddie:Ok, make some ramen please..  
*I snap my finger and 'BIG BUCKET 'O CHICKEN RAMEN' appears*  
Maddie:He likes chicken ramen? How do you know?  
IK:Im a toatal finatic..^.^  
Maddie:HEY! Im a finatic too...  
IK:Sooo...I have the keyboard..oops..  
Maddie:SO THERE IS AN EXTRA KEYBOARD! Oh, thats it..im gonna hit you..  
IK:You will not..  
*PWAP, she hits me with a lawn knome*  
IK:AHH! THE HORROR OF KNOMES!  
Maddie:MWA HA HA HA!.....EWWW! IM TOUCHING THE LAWN KNOME!  
IK:I GOT HIT OVER THE HEAD WITH IT!  
Maddie:Soo..im touching it! EEK! TOUCHING! *throws it to InuKitty*  
IK:EEK! HOT POTATO LAWN KNOME!  
*throws it to Maddie*  
Maddie:EEK! WOO HOO!  
2 hours, 23 minutes, and 6 seconds later..  
IK:Well, the knomes dead...  
Maddie:Knomes can die...?  
IK:...if they cant..thats never good..  
Maddie:Have you ever seen a knome eat a watermelon?  
IK:....no..  
Maddie:Its very funny! They get watermelon all over their hands then rub it  
all on their nose and beard!  
IK:Yea...k..thats nice..  
Maddie:Oh and geuss what else they do!  
IK:do I really want to know?  
Maddie:No, but im gonna tell ya anyways! If you hurt a lawn knome..they pee  
on you when your asleep..  
IK:.........YOU BROKE HIM FIRST!  
Maddie:But this ones plastic, so you cant brake him unless you pull off an  
ear..  
IK:*looks at knome whos ear is pulled off* YOU PULLED OFF THE EAR!  
Maddie:Woops..*hands InuKitty the ear*  
IK:NOOO! YOU BROKE THE EAR! IM WRITIN THIS FIC SO YOU BROKE THE EAR!  
Maddie:HEY! THERE'S KAGOME! LETS GIVE HER THE EAR!  
*InuKitty looks where Maddie was pointing* Well, now. If she's here,  
Inuyasha's not far away..  
Maddie:Hmm, great time for the ramen..  
IK:Good idea..*draws a bowl of ramen*  
Maddie:NOW WAVE THE SMELL THATA WAY! *points in a random direction*  
IK:*blows smell in the random direction*  
Maddie:3..2..1...  
Inuyasha:RAAAAAMENNNNNN!!!  
Maddie:0..  
Kagome:Calm down!  
Inuyasha:CHICKEN RAMEN!  
*runs to where the ramen is*  
IK:Uh uh uh! No ramen untill you get the rest of your friends! *i pull  
ramen away*  
Inuyasha:KAGOME! GET THE REST OF EM!  
Kagome:Why do I have to....*Inuyasha gives her the 'if you dont get the  
rest of em, you'll be dead by the time im done glarin at you' look*  
Kagome:GOING..going...GONE!  
Maddie:Now that she's not here..time to use my amazing aurthoress power!  
*grabs keyboard*  
Maddie:*draws a doodle of Sango and Miroku with googly eyes and their  
really short, and Sango's boomerang looks..like a turd*  
Doodle Sango:Blah gha yua ifyu!  
Maddie:What?  
Doodle Sango:Blah gha yua ifyu!!!  
Maddie:What?  
Doodle Sango:BLAH GHA YUA IFYU!  
Maddie:OH! What?  
Doodle Miroku:MEWA HA AH! *gropes doodle sango*  
Doodle Sango:PWERVWET!  
*just then Kagome brings back the real Sango and Miroku*  
Miroku:Heh he..*goes over to doodle Sango and.. *  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------  
I know..I do this a lot on my other fics to so don't worry..it'll be here  
soon.bye for now! 


End file.
